1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flow meters and more particularly to improved plastic water flow meters for commercial and residential use.
2. Description of Related Art
Water meters are designed to measure the volume of water usage or the volume of water flow. Water meters can be used in both commercial and residential settings, and they can be utilized at a water source, a point of water usage, or anywhere in between. Typically, water meters are manufactured from one of two types of material: metal or plastic. The trend with water meters is towards the use of plastic meters, as opposed to metal meters. One reason for this trend is that many jurisdictions now require zero lead content in the water supply and accordingly, meters in contact with the water supply also need to have zero lead content. Plastic meters satisfy this zero lead content requirement.
Generally, a water meter possesses threaded inlets and outlets to facilitate the connection between the water meter and the water system. Plastic water meters generally utilize plastic threads, but water systems typically employ metal threads for the mating connections with water meters. Accordingly, the plastic threads have a tendency to strip or cross thread during installation. Therefore, there is a desire for a plastic water meter with improved inlet and outlet connectivity.